Bad Newbie!
by QuixoticLullaby
Summary: J.D./Cox drabbles. Well drabble-ish things in the sense that they're short, but the 100 words word-count isn't so strict. Drabbles themes based on the current "word of the day" when I sit down to write them.
1. Daedal

So I decided that I wanted to do a weekly updated series of Scrubs drabbles for my favorite pairing of J.D./Cox cause I love them so very very much! =) Anywho, updates are on Wednesday and the word will be based off 's "word of the day" at the time that I sit down to write it, so they'll be a surprise to me each week as well as for you. Haha never know what's coming up next. Stay tuned loves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, otherwise I wouldn't have to toy with them only in my head and at my computer, I could toy with them on the screen for the world to see! Muhahaha!! =)

**

* * *

****Daedal: **_**skillful; artistic; ingenious.** _

"Dr. Cox--", he began in his always oh-so-eloquent fashion.

"Newbie, I swear to God if you interrupt me again I won't be responsible for the medical bills, Kelso will under your insurance plan, and that thought just gives me all sorts of jollies, so if I were you, I re-he-heally would not test me right now."

"But Dr. Cox, I just-", he sputtered

"You just- you just- you just- _what_ Cheryl? Want a pony for Christmas? Wish you had a Y chromosome? Want the other little girls to let you play skip-rope with them again despite your little "accident" that one time--", and suddenly I had a mouthful of Newbie. I had to admit that action not only took balls that I didn't credit him as physically _or_ metaphorically having, but it was also the most ingenious and enjoyable way that I've even been silenced. Hmm...maybe, just maybe, I won't throttle him with his own intestines for interrupting of my rants--just this once.


	2. Sough

**Well you all get a treat since I was in a fabulous mood when I woke up this morning and the word of the day was just SO easy to write for. That and your reviews made me all fuzzy inside.**

**HotCrossPigeon: Aww thanks!  
Exangeline: *blush* I try to go for in chatracter, not always a rip-roaring success, but my heart's in the right place. ^__^  
Black-rose23: Couldn't agree more *snickers*  
MostlyScrubbed: I have learned my lesson from drinking anything while reading, it ends up on me, the keyboard, or a nasty combination of the two =). I feel honored to have made your keyboard smell of the orange soda.  
Andaere: I know right! Wednesdays are generally pretty dry for me too, which is why I wanted to put a little spring in them, but look forward to also whatever day the word of the day seems to just be putting a J.D./Cox on a silver platter. =D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this here shiny nickle! *Sanchez swoops down* "Aww come on, what the--!" ....okay I own nothing. -___-  
**

* * *

**Sough: A low sighing or rustling sound. **

I was walking down the hallway, hell bent on getting revenge against the hapless intern that paged me during my lunch break to get me to remove a catheter for him because the he thought it was "yucky", when I heard a thump coming from the room that I was walking past. I listened carefully for a moment before hearing the telltale 'I'm having a quickie at work' sound of bunching scrubs.

"_Somebody's_ getting their freak on!", I said while doing a mini 'I'm going to catch someone with their pants down!' dance. I heard a moan that slipped into a sigh and recognized _that _particular sex noise. _J.D. _was the one getting his freak on in the closet. Well frick on a stick who the hell is in there with him? I decided 'to hell with it' and opened the door. My eyes will forever be burned with the image of Dr. Cox with his pants down, screaming, "Barbie if you don't shut that door in the next two nano-seconds, I'm going to pop off your head like I used to do to Paige's Barbies and then put it on a pike and stick it in the lobby as the new Sacred Heart cheer-up mascot, 'Decapitated Barbie!'"

I squeaked and fell back as the door slammed and the low moaning specialty of J.D. continued. I got up from my fetal position cowering spot and ran to the nurses station; "Carla, you will _never_ guess who I just walked in on having work-sex in the--"

"Dr. Cox and Bambi.", she said without batting an eyelash.

Triple frick! There goes my hott gossip.

* * *

  
Reviews make the rockin' world go round. =)


	3. Encomium

Hello again dears =) Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me want to bake you all cookies. Screw my update policy, it's summer and I have nothing to do so I may as well just update every day until school starts -____-.

emo barbie: Oh I do too, that purple dragon thingy that has that obnoxious voice! My niece loves that show -___-; and thank you!  
Exangeline: Thanks haha, I like writing Elliot's pov actually.  
andaere: Hehe all these reviews and I might update early a little too often just out of flattery. (That and the fact that the dictionarydotcom is being very helpful with their easy to write about word of the days. =) I'm taking your pov suggestion, it really would help, so thank you.  
Black-Rose23: Haha I think so too. She's just so oblivious most of the time.  
: I lol'd at that too. And thank you, I hope she was satisfactory. I like Elliot surprisingly well when she's not trying to bang J.D. =) Afterall, that's Dr. Cox's job.

* * *

**J.D. P.o.v.**

Encomium: Expression of praise

"--and _that_, Darlene, is why you are incompetent.", I looked up, _nope, still ranting._ I sighed. He had been yelling at me for close to three minutes now and I kept sliding in and out of the daydream where Dr. Cox lets me call him "_Perry_" to avoid listening to any more insults. After what happened last night, I would have expected a little better treatment, maybe less girl names, less insults, maybe even a _smile _rather than Mr. Scowley--my nickname for the look he always gives me. I sighed once more, but out of my peripheral vision I saw Elliot and Nervous Guy's jaws both drop in fright. _Aww crap I missed something Did he assign me to change all the bedpans for a week to "give the orderlies a break"? Put me on enema duty for the "clogged" patients?_ I shuddered, waiting for perhaps a punch, but all I got was Dr. Cox grinning at me maniacally and saying, "Newbie, you weren't listening, were you?" I shook my head. He just laughed in that scary way of his and walked away.

I turned to Elliot, "What the hell did he say?", I asked with trepidation. Elliot gaped like a fish for a moment before replying,

"He said that despite your propensity for being a moron, you're a great doctor and handled that patient well, so don't be so hard on yourself." My eyes went wide and I actually jumped up and down for a moment. '_He gave me a COMPLEMENT!'_ But then my face fell like a dejected puppy when I came to a realization--'_And_ _I MISSED it!!'_

* * *

_Reviews make the rockin' world go round =)_


	4. Quidnunc

**Hello again dears! I have a birthday to attend to so this update will be in the wee hours of the morning for me, *aka 9:30* 0=), but I hope you have fun with it, because my word of the day is just -so- convenient to give me easy words to write for, rather than like certain variations of trees or something, so be joyus! =)**

HotCrossPigeon: J.D. knows inside that he loves Mr. Scowley XDD, but yeah, poor guy missed his complement for the century, ahh well dear, better luck in 2100. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Quidnunc: A gossip; a busybody

**Carla P.o.v.**

Things at Sacred Heart had been a little strange recently. Bambi hadn't been eating his lunches with Turk and I anymore, had started disappearing at the oddest times, and was later seen emerging from closets or the on-call room looking dreamily ruffled. I knew about Bambi's little tryst with Dr. Cox, but I never knew either of them was so insatiable.

They were keeping their relationship private, and I didn't want to burst their bubble, but the ones that didn't know, if they kept walking past the supply closet and hearing cries of, "Oh God Perry!" followed up shortly by, "What did I say about that?!", it wasn't going to be private for much longer. I really should warn them about all that moaning…_but it's more fun this way_, I thought to myself as I spied Laverne standing just down the hall giving the supply closet the _oddest_ look with not a Bambi or Cox in sight. I could see Laverne's juicy-gossip meter practically going off the radar as she pressed her ear to the supply closet just in time to hear a particularly loud squeal of,

"Perry!", followed up by,

"Oh hell, I suppose the occasion calls for it, Cindy. I know how good I am in bed.", and a muffled,

"But we're not even in a bed…"

"Shut up Rachael."

Laverne looked like she was about to either have a coronary or explode with joy as she sprinted to the phone and dialed what must have been fourteen extensions at once. I just smiled and picked up a chart to look busy with when the 'Wrath of Cox' came down on the nurse's station.

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round. =)


	5. Orotund

Hullo loves! This one is kind of long, so enjoy =)

andaere: Aww thanks. Hehe, the dictionary gods know that I'm writing Scrubs and are providing accordingly =)  
HotCrossPigeon: I love that image too ;) and thanks for the complement, it means a lot. 3

**

* * *

**

**Orotund: strongly clear: describes a tone or voice that is loud, clear, and strong; a tone that is pompous or bombastic (I'm going with the second definition for more fun for me =D)**

**Dr. Cox P.o.v.**

Angry is a word that many people take for granted, when someone says 'I'm angry', normally people don't pay that much attention. But I'm not angry at the moment, oh no I'm _nawt_. I'm seething, fuming, irate, steamed, enraged, pissed off, and to top it off, damnit I'm _jealous_.

I let that word sink into my brain with a shudder as I watched Dr.-Thinks-He's-Got-Rainbows-Shooting-Out-Of-His-Ass-Johansen walk around with _my _Newbie trailing after him. Ever since he got here a week ago the whole place has been bowing to his young, blonde, Harvard Med graduating feet. He practically _stole_ Laura over there when he was told to pick a doctor for his evaluation. To my secret joy, the kid just looked rather uncomfortable with the whole thing and tried to keep his distance.

At the end of Newbie's shift I met him at the car as usual to find something that made my vision turn white hot with rage. There was Dr. Rainbow Ass leaning against my Porsche _and_ my Newbie. I don't think I'd ever gotten over to somewhere as fast in my life.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I asked in the tone that scared children and small mammals. He looked overtly cocky as he sized me up and said,

"Trying to get a beer out of J.D. here, what do you want?", _that_ was a mistake. I grinned and all but ripped his arm from around J.D.,

"If you don't get off my car, and off my boyfriend, you and I are going to do this right here in this parking lot, and just in case you don't know me very well, I _will _win, and then I _will_ be your doctor when you need surgery to put all your little insignificant internal organs back in their proper place and I _might _bribe the surgeons to put your colon in your esophagus so that anytime you talk shit, people can smell it rather than just hear it. Go on, make it a full blown IMAX _experience_ for them. I want you to." He silently took a heaping step away from both J.D. and the Porsche and turned tail to run. I grinned, but when I turned back to J.D., his smile was larger than mine.

"You called me your boyfriend.", he said smugly. _Oh dear Lord!_

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round. =D


	6. Clandestine

And of course the next word of the day is perfect too =)

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

HotCrossPigeon: I love jealous Cox too. Thankies for the nice review!Mostly Scrubbed: Aww thanks, I was particularly proud of that rant =)  
Andaere: *Squees* Dr. Cox's point of view is scary to write in and fun at the same time.  
Black-Rose23: I love it when he is too =3  
DoctorStalker: Awww I love squeeing! Thanks very much =)

* * *

**Clandestine: Kept or done in secret, often in order to conceal an illicit or improper purpose.**

**J.D. Pov**

Despite the fact that I don't really like sneaking around my friends, I have to admit, being all secretive and stealthy is making me feel like James Bond. Before I can slip into that particular daydream, I'm shoved back into the on-call room rather unceremoniously and lips are mashed against my own. _Boy, I sure hope that's Perry. This would be rather awkward if it wasn't._ I think to myself as a bit of a joke, but then I get paranoid and open one eye just to check before responding wholeheartedly to the kiss. _Whew._

The sound of a pager going off interrupted this very wet moment and Dr. Cox gave out that groan.

"Who is it Newbie?", he asked in what people would never believe was actually his "I'm being patient" voice.

"One of my interns.", I groaned. I could see it now

_I walk slowly into the lavatory, "You paged me?" _

"_Dr. Dorian, we didn't know whether to wipe from front to back or back to front!"_

I shudder and shake that image from my mind before disentangling myself unwillingly from around Dr. Cox. When I open the door to the on-call room I see not only all my interns, but Turk, Carla, and the Todd--just lying in wait to give me that 'work-sex high five!'. I just blink when Dr. Cox comes out to join me and his face flickers through its five expressions--pissed off, angry, put off, annoyed, and of course the return of Mr, Scowley, which means heads will roll.

"Don't you all have WORK you could be doing rather than sitting around waiting for Miss America to make her world peace speech?", then he actually looked rather smug for a moment, "Because if you're waiting for the swimsuit portion, I'm afraid that's my eyes only." A simultaneous gasp took over the crowd, well a gasp from normal people and a wide grin from Carla.

_There goes my James Bond. Oh well, I can still imagine Perry in a skimpy bikini serving me appletinis. Mmmm, Perry-tinis._

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round. =)


	7. Badinage

HAH! Got it out before midnight! *squints at clock* 11:45 p.m. I WIN!!

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

DoctorStalker: Haha, I love "Mr. Scowley" I can totally see J.D. naming Perry's facial expressions -___-.  
Damaged . Broken: 3 thanks so much, *takes hugs and cookie and skips gleefully away*  
andaere: Thankies, I'm flying by the seat of my pants with these, so I'm really glad you all like them =D  
Black-rose23: Haha, same here, I'll think I'm being all stealthy, and everyone always knows -____-  
HotCrossPigeon: Aww thank you so much! I try to keep everyone in character. Glad it works.

My reviewers in general: *Squeeee!* I love you all so much 3, you keep a smile on my face.

* * *

**Badinage: light, playful talk.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

8:00 a.m.----

"Newbie, the only way you could _be_ annoying me more is if you were giving me a colonoscopy with a potato peeler."

10:30 a.m.----

"Say Pinocchio, do you think maybe when you can manage to stop imagining how it would feel to be a _real boy_, you could possibly hand me the chart that I've been asking for during the last 4 minutes of my life that I'll never get back??"

12:00 p.m.----

"Laura, if you don't get away from the T.V. before Days of Our Lives comes back on, the expression 'you're a door, not a window', will no longer apply to you."

_God I love our banter. Although I think to really qualify as "banter", I have to say something back, something witty. Get in the game J.D.!_

"You're a…door" _Ohh yeah, I said it!_


	8. Vagary

Sorry about the lack of update yesterday, it was a long and hectic day filled with long lines and pain =(. But ah well onward with happier things!

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

Artemis Rayne: Awww, thanks! I'm glad I can make you smile =)  
HotCrossPigeon: No he certainly doesn't, but he can get away with it since he's so darned cute.  
Aramiis: Haha thanks!  
andaere: I totally agree, he sucks at them XDD  
Black-Rose23: Almost as much as revenge in the form of "Wash Me" written in the dust on the Porsche haha.  
LupineLover: Awww thanks so much!!I shall call him "Marvin" and he shall be my kitteh. You get this *snuggle*.

*Hugs all reviewers and readers alike*

* * *

**Vagary: An extravagant, erratic, or unpredictable notion, action, or occurrence.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

_I'm sitting on Perry's sofa. _I think to myself with a happy sigh as I wriggle further into the cushions and try to look like I belong there. I had almost squealed--in a manly way mind you--when Dr. Cox invited me over to watch the game. Since he knows I have no interest whatsoever in hockey, he must just want my company. The thought made me dizzy.

"You alright there Wendy, you look like you're about to dry heave, and if you are you'd better make sure you're not within a hundred yards of my apartment when you do it or I'll be cleaning the mess up with your precious hair as a mop." _Hmm, since when did Perry take notes from the Janitor?_

Perry must have been in a generous mood since his team won, he actually stuck his head out of his bedroom door and said, "Newbie, get your ass in here.", when it didn't look like I was going to follow him. I did admittedly skip into the bedroom, for which Perry immediately thwapped me upside the head for. _Worth it._

**The Next Morning…**

I was laying in Perry's arms, being "the little spoon". I chuckled, remembering when Perry was death glaring at me while offering to spoon. I don't know how he ever keeps his face serious when he says things like that. I snuggled back into my Perry-Pillow and sighed. _I could wake up like this every morning…_

"Then why don't you?" _Huh? Shit--talking while thinking!! Think fast J.D.!_

"Uhh, what?" _articulate as ever…_

"Why don't you wake up like this every morning?"

"It's a long drive from here to my apartment, gotta get ready for work most days kinda early and--"

"Move in with me.", _WHAT?? Am I still sleeping? Did Perry get abducted by aliens in the night? Before the night?? Oh God I slept with an alien! I'm going to give birth to green little marshmallows and--_

"Newbie, this isn't a trick, and stop imagining me getting abducted by aliens." _God he's good._

"But Perry….I mean, are you…don't you…uhhh, yes?" I finally managed to blurt out.

"Good, now shut up and go back to sleep, I'm not on call for six more hours."

**That Afternoon…**

"And that's the sweeping romantic story of how Perry asked me to move in with him.", I smiled, ignoring the mixture of horror and shock on Turk's face.

"Dude…are you _sure_ you ruled out alien abduction?"

_Sigh_

* * *

_Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =)_


	9. Fetter

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

Andaere: Haha I love them cuddling too =D Glad you liked it.  
LupineLover: *Blushes* Aww, you're really too kind. Glad you like them though.  
Black-Rose23:Yeahh, Dr. Cox can't be all sweet about it like normal people can he? -__-  
HotCrossPigeon: Thankies! I really liked this one too. Heh, I even had a case of writers block when writing it, but it seems to have turned out just fine. =D  
DoctorStalker: Yeahh. Poor Turk, just doesn't get it. -____-  
Georgeluver92: Aww thankies! J.D. is adorable!

*Hugs all reviewers*

Warning, today's word…I just couldn't help myself. Happy 4th of July my fellow Americans!

* * *

**Fetter: Tie up, hold**

**Dr. Cox P.o.v.**

I had been looking for Melissa for over thirty minutes now and I was slowly beginning to get more worried than pissed off, and that was never a good thing. He wasn't answering his pages and none of his cheer squad had seen him since lunch. He wasn't with any of his patients--not that I'd been stalking him don't be ri-he-diculous, I just liked to know where Linda was at all times so she could do my menial bidding when I needed it done.

I finally slumped back into the on call room with a sigh and attempted to close my eyes for a few moments before I heard an intense rustling sound and muffled groaning coming from the inside of a closet. _What the…?_ I figured someone was having sex in there, and decided to clench my teeth and _nawt_ go over there and kill whatever hapless interns or oversexed residents might be in there, but then the groan turned into more of a muffled scream and I shot up and ripped open the closet door.

There was Newbie, blindfolded, gagged, and duct taped to the wall. I was seeing white for a moment before I saw that there was a note attached to a pole with Newbie's underwear streaming from it.

_Happy Independence Day Cranky Doctor. I figured since the occasion was so special, I'd write you a song._

_Oh say can you see, by the noon's burning light, what so ashamedly we call 'doctor' at the twilight's last gleaming. Whose broad stripes from the duct tape, and seeing stars from being knocked out, put up no perilous fight. O'er the ramparts of the on call room, underpants so gallantly streaming. Lack of your murderous glare, no bombs bursting in air, gave proof through lunchtime, that my head was still there. Oh say do those underpants yet wave--o'er the closet of the on call room, and the soon to be home of my head?_

_Janitor._

_P.S. Think about it before you murder me, cranky doctor, could be fun._

I wanted to go find that Janitor and pound his face into next week, but I couldn't stop myself from rationalizing that it could wait until I had some fun with a deliciously helpless Newbie.

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =)


	10. Affray

Heh, sorry about the lack of update for a couple of days, it was a hectic yet fun 4th of July weekend and this is the first day I've had free since -____-.

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

Black-Rose23: Indeed he should! And I can see it too =)  
HotCrossPigeon: Haha indeed, Cox has a bondage fettish, and thankies!  
Andaere:Aww thank you! And thanks for the warning, have fun fun on your vacation. My first reviewer wouldn't abandon me! =D  
FiftyOnOurForeheads: Aww thank you very much and you're completely welcome! =)

* * *

**Affray: A fight, a brawl.**

**Turk P.o.v.**

I was really surprised, I'd had a nice evening out with J.D., Elliot, and Carla. Well, _that_ wasn't really the surprising part. The surprising part was that I'd had a nice time out with Dr. Cox. When J.D. had suggested inviting him, I'd said "sure!" as a kind of joke, since I knew Cox would never go for it. I really don't want to know _what_ sexual favor Vanilla Bear had to exchange for this, but Cox was actually decent conversation, and didn't act like he had a 4 foot pole jammed up his ass, more like a 2 footer, a major improvement.

Carla and I were walking to our car with Elliot behind, J.D. had already skipped out, but was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was a not so manly squeal that I knew was my Vanilla Bear and I ran over to the side of the building to see a raggedy looking man holding a knife to J.D.'s throat.

The guy turned around and smiled, his teeth were disgusting.

"More of you, eh? Why don't you give me your wallet too, unless you would like to see your friend here's innards.", he tried to sound threatening, but it was cut off by J.D. being J.D.

"For your information, Turk has already _seen_ my innards!", the knife tightened against his throat and he coughed.

"Look dude, just put the knife down, I'll give you my wallet and you let him go, okay?" I said very slowly just before something crashed into the side of the guy's head in a red blur as he fell to the floor with J.D.

Dr. Cox, in all his Red-Wings jersey glory quickly ripped J.D. up before the guy could recover and then leaned down into his face.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, but I don't give a rat's ass. Now you give Gloria here back her wallet or we'll be seeing _your_ innards. And by the way, we're all doctors, so when you go to the hospital after I'm done with you, don't expect VIP treatment." he said in what J.D. always called the "scaring small mammals" voice.

The guy looked peeved and tried to reach up to punch Cox, but that didn't work out quite like he might have thought it would, seeing as Cox just laid him straight on his ass again and took J.D.'s wallet out of his lax, comatose hand.

"My hero!", I heard Vanilla Bear say as he half tackled Dr. Cox as they were walking towards me.

"Shut up Cynthia."

Maybe there _was_ something there, like Carla said, it's just hard to see by normal relationship standards….or _any_ relationship standards except the unique J.D.-Coxian model.


	11. Apogee

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

LupineLover: Aww, but dirty thoughts are the best kind!! ;)  
Andaere: Wewt!! Thank you soooo much for all your support, do not worry, when you get back there'll be a whole new batch for you to read and squee over. =D Have a nice trip!  
HotCrossPigeon: Thanks so much!! I love your reviews! =)  
Black-Rose23: Couldn't agree with you more, J.D.-Coxian model for the win! Haha, he won't be attacking any more girlish man doctors if Dr. Cox has his way…or at least he won't be attacking _Dr. Cox's _girlish man doctor =D

* * *

**Apogee: the highest point.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

"Newbie what are you doing?"

_Damn, I had hoped he wouldn't check up here… _I had been on the roof for the past hour or so after my shift ended, Turk must have told on me that I hadn't left the hospital yet. Most of us flee for our lives when our shifts are over to avoid being roped into another double before we can sprint across the parking lot, but tonight, I just didn't want to go home. Home would mean that I'd have to look at the sofa I'd never be sitting on again, the bed I'd never sleep in again, it was too depressing.

Jordan had called this morning while I was in the shower and Perry was already at the hospital. When I listened to the message my heart felt like it had just been shoved through a glass window. She wanted Perry back. Of course he would take her, she was the mother of his child and his wife at one point. He would _never_ choose me over her. I knew I needed to go home and pack, Perry hadn't been home yet to listen to the message, and I was dreading the conversation when he told me to clear out, so I was avoiding my heart-wrenchingly temporary home for as long as I could manage.

"Karen, you closing your eyes does _nawt_ mean that I can't see you, despite your popular belief, now what's going on?"

"Nothing Dr. Cox.", I said as emotionlessly as I could.

"You only call me 'Dr. Cox' in public or during your _'kinky-time'_" he said the last two words with a shudder, "Now what in the hell is the matter Patricia?" I sighed,

"Just figured I might as well get used to calling you that all the time again…" I said quietly.

"What the hell are you going on about now, Newbie?" his voice turned serious.

"Jordan called.", that should explain everything, dear Gods please don't make me say anymore, I can't. He seemed to understand though. He looked floored for a moment before marching over until he was only inches from me. _Oh God please not here. Not on the roof, don't dump me on the roof I might just jump off it…_, but he just pulled me into a rib-crushing hug. Even though we were together, he still didn't really like hugs. _So what the hell…? _

He whispered, "Newbie, are you listening?", he asked. I nodded against the crook of his neck, not trusting my voice. "Good, now I'm only going to say this _once_. Jordan is in the past, I don't care if she's come around for her bi-yearly tumble because she can't get anyone else at the moment. She is the mother of my son, and nothing else. I would _ne-he-hever _give you up for her. I-- I…_Awwh shit_ Newbie you'd better know what I'm saying cause I'll be damned if I actually say it."

My face lit up like the 4th of July._ He loves me!!_ I threw my arms around his back and just breathed for a moment.

"I was really scared…"

"I know you were, you're a girl.", he said, though he had begun to run his hands through my hair in the way that he knows makes me melt.

"Perry…uh…just so you know…uh…me too. You know what I mean.". I said with a tomato red on my cheeks. He leaned back and kissed me softly before pulling away and going towards the door.

"Go home Newbie, and delete that message."

"Don't you want to even hear it?", I asked.

"Gods no! Do _you_ want to hear the voice of Satan when you finally get to leave the seventh layer of hell?"

I smiled as the door slammed shut once more, _I think we're going to be alright._

* * *

_Reviews, like fat bottomed girls, make the rockin' world go round =)_


	12. Bravura

This will probably be my last update for a few days since I'll be going to college orientation for a few days and leaving tomorrow. Who knows though, I may get inspired up there and update anyways. =)

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

LupineLover: Awww thank yous!!  
HotCrossPigeon: You make _me_ melt a little =D Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing. Your praise makes me squee. =)  
Black-Rose23: Indeed she would, haha XDD  
Emo Barbie: Awww, thanks for the mention and glad I could give you some inspiration to update =), people who were waiting for that chapter: you're welcome XD. And thank you so much. I blush at the praise =)  
DoctorStalker: Fangirly squeeing is ALWAYS appreciated. Hehe, kinky-time is good for the soul, Cox doesn't know what he's talking about.

* * *

**Bravura: A showy display.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

This newest batch of interns was the most annoying yet, and I'm not just saying that because one of them seems hell bent on replacing me as Perry's protégé either…shut up. That perky little red-headed demon posing as a woman was driving me up a wall; always following Dr. Cox around, even when he made it clear that he didn't want her there, she always tried to call him Perry, put her arm around him constantly, I mean sheesh, only _I_ was ever tolerated to do that. Who does she think she is?

The girl sauntered up to Perry and said while leaning on the nurse's station counter in what was supposed to be an alluring way "You know, Dr. Cox you keep telling me that you can't remember my name, but you could always come up with a nickname for me, like you do everyone else.", she twirled a strand of her ridiculous hair and looked up to see Mr. Scowly in full bloom before her.

"Listen you, I don't even care enough about you interns to warrant name calling, now get out of the way so I can start my agonizing lunch break with Newbie.", he said, shooing her and beckoning me closer with a whistle.

"You know Dr. Dorian has been here for almost five years now, he's not exactly a Newbie anymore…maybe it's time you started calling someone who's actually new that. Maybe someone like me?", she suggested.

_Oh it's on now tomato head, you don't know who you're dealing with._

"Listen up!" I shouted loud enough to make half the hospital look up and Dr. Cox wince. "I am the _only_ one that he calls Newbie, that is MY nickname. Well that and random girl's names…but mostly Newbie! It doesn't matter how long I've been here, I'll always be a Newbie to Perry and no one can ever replace me. Now back off she-devil!", I made the sign of the cross and practically hissed at her. She gave me a nasty look before turning around and stalking off. _Yeah, that's right, walk away just like the walker awayer that you are! Oh yeah!_

Dr. Cox was giving me the oddest look that I've ever seen on him. It looked almost like a smile, if you squinted and tilted your head at a 45 degree angle.

"Well _gawrsh_ Carol, it gives me a right case of the tinglys when you take control like that. Now can we get some lunch before it just becomes too much to resist taking you right here, right now at the nurse's station?" I blushed furiously before nodding in silence and following him. We got about halfway to the cafeteria before Perry opened the door to a supply closet and pushed me inside.

"Wha-" was about all I got out before lips smashed against mine.

"Aww that's cute, you thought I was kidding." he said with a laugh as he pulled off my scrub top and continued the onslaught of my lips.

"And don't worry Nancy, interns may come and interns may go, but there will _never_ be another Newbie for me."

_My insides just melted. I am now Dorian jell-o, I hope I taste like green apple._

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round. =)


	13. Leitmotif

**I'm baaacckkk!!! Orientation was fun, but the trip was EXHAUSTING. =(, anywho, writing cheers me up, so here's an update for my loves =) Sorry about the long wait loves, this one is long to make up for my taking time off. **

**Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(**

**HotCrossPigeon: Awww thank you! My orientation was -amazing-. The campus is AWESOME.  
****DoctorStalker: Mr. Scowley for the win! And thank you very much =)  
****Renee: Thank you! I finally found a way to make all those word of the days stay with me, I write a drabble based on them =)  
****Black-Rose23: Aww, well happy birthday! (Although belated)  
****LupineLover: Tee hee, J.D. sized jell-o molds make me "lol"  
****Jean kitsune: *giggles along with you*  
****JanuaryBaby192: *blushes* Thank you so much! And I shall keep going definitely, these are a lot of fun to write. =D  
****Love_bug: Haha, I have Fat Bottomed Girls stuck in my head all the time, tis spiffy.  
****Yaoishoujo: Aww thanks so much!! Glad you think they're good, I enjoy writing them  
****Kim Briggs: Thankies =)  
**

**I squee at the epicly awesome reviews!! Thank you all SOOO much. =)**

* * *

**Leitmotif: A dominant and recurring theme. **

**J.D. P.o.v.**

I am beginning to notice a pattern concerning me and Perry. Every so often, for God knows what reason, I get itchy like I always do in anything that looks even semi long term and I do something stupid to piss off Dr. Cox. Now, to be fair, I pretty much do something stupid to piss off Dr. Cox _every_ day, but that's just us, we were never going to be voted "most romantic couple", but for some reason, every month or so, I try to do something so huge as to sabotage my own relationship. I'll do something so mind bogglingly stupid, that I want to slap myself afterwards.

This particular time it was just a casual thought that set him off. Okay, it was a bombshell of a thought, but it was said in a casual, sleepy manner and I didn't know what I was talking about.

I was currently sitting on the curb, outside Perry's apartment. He hadn't exactly kicked me out, but it was clear he didn't exactly want to see me and I didn't want to be in the apartment anymore tonight.

_**An hour ago:**_

_Mmmmm post-coital snuggling…_ was about my only coherent thought as I burrowed into my Perry-pillow, totally happy with life. And of course, the moment I get totally happy with life, I _immediately_ need to go and ruin it before it becomes a trend. That's the only explanation for what I said next.

"Perry?", he grunted in the tone that translates to "Listening." in Perryian and I don't stop the words that tumble out of my mouth, "D'ya think we'd ever get married?".

Perry bolted upwards and looked at me in first a confused, then put off expression. "Newbie, you will _ne-he-hever_ see a wedding invitation with our names on it, never see me picking out china patterns, and as much as you may want to wear a dress there, Sylvia, I will _nawt_ be joining you with a tux." he then slid his arm out from under me and slid to the far side of the bed.

I sat there blinking for a moment, I was stunned. Sure, I wasn't exactly expecting an 'oh yes J.D.!', followed by a girlish giggle, but I wasn't expecting the bomb to blow up. I also had this sinking feeling, though I knew it was a 99% certainty when getting involved with Perry, that we'd 'ne-he-hever' get married, but it still stung that he felt _so_ against it that he'd go to all that…

I don't know how long I stared into space in bed, but when I was certain that Perry was asleep, I got out of bed quietly and left the apartment. _Why am I such an idiot?! Of course he doesn't want to marry you, you're not only a guy, you're 'Newbie', or 'Ariel' or whatever he feels like calling you._ I sighed and hoped I hadn't killed whatever he was willing to give me out of a relationship.

_**6:00 a.m.:** _

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm still sitting on this curb when I should be getting ready for my shift that starts in half an hour. Just go inside J.D.! Damnit…_

I really didn't want to face Perry again…but of course, if you don't go meet your problems, they eventually come to meet you, there was Perry, dressed up for work, heading towards his Porsche when he saw me, giving the deer in the headlights look, and trying to look inconspicuous. He sighed and began to walk over to me. _Oh crap. _I tried to look unfazed, but I think I epicly failed because Perry's eyes immediately softened when he looked into my eyes. He then did something that I really can't explain. He bend down, kissed me, and said,

"Your scrubs are in the car, I'll give you a ride to work…and J.D.," I looked up, stunned at the use of my actual name "I'm not ready yet…but that doesn't mean that I never will be. Don't give up on me."

_Give up on HIM? I thought he was going to eat me alive for a stunt like that._

I just nodded, picked myself up and headed for the car. Perry then put an arm around my waist and pulled me into an uncharacteristic hug. "I don't like waking up when you're not there, let's _nawt_ make that a regular occurance."

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =)


	14. Dulcet

Oh gosh! I cannot get over how pleased I am that you all are enjoying these stories this much! It makes me beam with happiness that someone else can enjoy them besides me and my sister XD, who is usually the only one I show things that I write to. She convinced me to get off my ass and start posting drabbles for Scrubs.

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

LupineLover: Umm, owchies?  
Kim Briggs: Same here ^___^  
Jean kitsune: Thanks so much =) Makes me happy that you like it.  
Yaoishoujo: Haha I'm a sucker for fluff too, but I like to try and keep them in character so the fans like it most, glad I'm succeeding! Thank you so much for your review =)  
Black-Rose23: Haha, Turk is sooo the maid of honor! XDD  
love_bugg: Thank you! I update as often as I can =) These are fun to write.  
Fluffy1322: Glad to hear =D. Thank you so much!  
JanuaryBaby192: Haha yeah Perry Pillows DO sound pretty epic =) Glad to have made your day.  
HotCrossPigeon: Thank you my devoted reader/reviewer! Glad to know these keep getting better =D Of course more soon. In fact, more right now!

* * *

**Dulcet - Pleasing to the ear; melodious; harmonious.**

**Carla P.o.v.**

People around here really don't get Bambi and Dr. Cox's relationship, and I can see why. Perry rants and yells at Bambi most of the time when he's speaking to him in public, and Bambi follows him around like a puppy when whistled for.

People normally think that Dr. Cox is taking advantage of J.D., but I know better. They work together better than any couple I know (barring Turk and myself of course). Bambi can tolerate Dr. Cox's anger issues, and Cox can put up with J.D.'s weird little Bambi-isms like no other I've seen before. I think they're perfect for one another and if you look closely, you can see it in everything they do.

When Dr. Cox calls Bambi random girl's names he's really saying "you're special enough to make me think of something new to call you every hour".

When J.D. goes off into daydream-world these days, I can tell they're about Dr. Cox when afterwards he says "Mmmhh, Perry-licious"

And most of all, I can see they're right for each other when one of J.D.'s patients doesn't make it and Perry just takes him into the on-call room and holds him for five minutes, just holds him, and says nothing, but it brings him back. And I can see it when no one else can drag Dr. Cox out of one of his fits, and then Bambi can get him back to his cantankerous self in no time.

It's not the small, petty things like roses and 'I love you's that really matter, those two are above the trivial, and that's what's important.

Even if no one else an see it, I can see beneath the ranting, and Cox is in_ deep_. And as for Bambi? He's been there since his first day at Sacred Heart.

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round'! =)


	15. Pastiche

Today is my birthday loves!! =). I'm 18 now, and legal. I figured I'd celebrate with a drabble.

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

thing: Heh, I'm glad I can interest you in a pairing you normally don't stray to =) Makes me all happeh inside.  
JanuaryBaby192:Thanks so much, I try and occasionally get the outsider's perspectives on our favorite couple =). It's interesting for me and a bit of a challenge as well.  
Yaoishoujo: Thanks! I think that about Carla too =D  
LupineLover: Haha thanks, I really like doing other people's views from time to time. =)  
Kim Briggs: Haha thanks, Carla is the observant one =D *hugs back* I love hugs!!  
HotCrossPigeon: Thank you! Hehe, reviews make me SOO happy. Like, you all have no idea how badly I squee when I get that email alert =). You are AWESOME!

* * *

**Pastiche: An incongruous combination of different styles and ingredients.**

**Turk P.o.v.**

Walking into Dr. Cox's apartment is something I never thought I'd ever do. Walking into Dr. Cox's apartment where J.D. now _lives_ is something I never thought possible in this dimension.

I look around while J.D. is in the bathroom, doing his hair no doubt, and Dr. Cox is out getting Chinese for us, which is in and of itself a miracle in my eyes. The apartment was absolutely Coxian in outward appearance, blank walls, simple furniture, big screen television, but then I began to notice things, there were throw pillows on the sofa that I knew were not Cox's idea, a photo on top of the television of Cox with his arm around J.D., and even Rowdy was occupying a corner of the room. I had always thought Vanilla Bear was lying when he said that Cox said Rowdy could move in if he stayed out of the bedroom, but there he was.

J.D. came out of the bathroom smelling like his favorite hair products and plopped down onto the sofa beside me, "Is the food here yet, I'm starving?", he said with the world's biggest grin on his face. I took another look around the room and nodded in approval

"You're really happy here, aren't you VB?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh for the love of-- Gandhi, stop cuddling with your girlfriend and help me get this in the door."

J.D. then said, "You're just jealous that I don't cuddle with you like that!" Cox made a noise somewhere between 'uggh' and 'ewh',

"Newbie, I couldn't get you to _stop_ cuddling with me like that if I paid you in hair products."

"You love it and you know it.", he said smugly. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes, but surprisingly didn't debate it at all.

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =)


	16. Skulk

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

LupineLover: Thanks =D  
HotCrossPigeon: Thanks, adulthood feels the same I gotta say XD, I love to write and I'm glad you like it =)  
DoctorStalker: I think so too, he can't deny it, he loves his snuggly J.D.  
Athena De'Livirio: Thanks =). I think the word of the day calendar keeps me on my toes as far as inspiration goes.  
JanuaryBaby192: Haha I love Turk too, he's gotta be one of my favorite characters =D. Thanks for the birthday wishes and the continued support. *hugs*  
Black-Rose23: Thanks for the birthday wishes =), and haha yeah, Cox is a closet-cuddler, but J.D. is working on taking him out of that closet as well as the one he already dragged him out of. XDD  
Yaoishoujo: Thanks =). Turk will always stand by his vanilla bear.

Heh, I felt like doing something in the Janitor's P.o.v. cause he's just so fun! =D

* * *

**Skulk: To hide, or get out of the way, in a sneaking manner; to lurk. To move about in a stealthy way.**

**Janitor P.o.v.**

I had been avoiding Cranky Doctor for the better part of the day, and for good reason mind you. I had just wanted to play a harmless trick on Scooter, but like always, the kid blew it out of proportion. So he slipped and fell…down the hall…rounded a corner…slipped some more…down some stairs…ok really, the kid's just _far_ too sensitive. When my Chinese village native lover was pregnant I fell down three flights of stairs just to make her feel better once. Anyways, I didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, the kid needs some stitches and has a broken toe…it happens to Clumsy Doctor all the time; mostly caused by _me._ No one else is allowed to shove Scooter around like me, except maybe Cranky Doctor himself, but then again I think Scooter _likes_ when Cranky Doctor shoves him, at least into closets and on-call rooms.

As I round a corner I can feel the burning anger on the back of my neck that signals that Cranky Doctor finally found me.

"Listen here jumpsuit, if there is one more hair harmed on my Newbie while I still breathe air, I don't even care if the kid does it _himself_, I will hunt cha down and I'll hit cha hard.", he pushed past me and headed for the stairs that would take him back to Scooter's room.

_**One Week Later:**_

I was fake mopping the same spot that I had been for the last ten years when I needed to look like I was doing work when I noticed Scooter limping awkwardly around the corner, his toe still a little messed up from earlier. He looked like he was gonna make it to the nurses' station when he suddenly stepped into a coffee stain that I hadn't managed to clear up yet and went head first towards the floor. It pained me to stop such a graceful plummet to the floor, especially for Scooter, but I caught him.

He looked at me like I had something seriously wrong with my face and asked, "Uhh, you _do_ know that I was _falling_…and you just…_stopped_ it, right?" he asked. I still had a hold around his back when I said, "I can't let you fall down anymore or else Cranky Doctor will kill me. What, you think just because I'm a janitor I can't value my life?" He sighed and shook his head.

_Well just because I can't hurt him anymore doesn't mean I have any plans to stop torturing him. _

* * *

_Reviews make the rockin' world go round =)._


	17. Arcane

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

LupineLover: *ish glomped* =D, thanks!  
Black-Rose23: Indeed, Janitor doesn't mess with anyone else like he does J.D.  
Damaged. broken: Thanks for the hugs and cookies! I love the Janitor too, he's so random!  
HotCrossPigeon: Thank ya love! Your reviews always make me warm and fuzzy inside =)  
USAFAgal: Thanks! Hehe, I'm really glad people like these.  
emo barbie: I know! Is his name Glenn, Tom, or none of the above?? And thanks for the birthday wishes dear. =D  
JanuaryBaby192: Hehe, thanks! ^___^  
Yaoishoujo: Janitor moment was needed methinks, he's awesome. And of course the Janitor can ALWAYS still torture J.D. Even overprotective Cox still thinks that's hilarious.  
jean kitsune: Thanks so much! =) Glad you're enjoying them.

**

* * *

**

**Arcane: Understood or known by only a few. **

**J.D. P.o.v. **

As I walked through the halls of Sacred Heart, I couldn't help but wonder what everyone was staring as when I made my way to the nurses station. _Hmm, on time?_ I glanced at my watch: 8:01, _check. Hair perfectly styled?_ I looked at my reflection on the back of a plastic chart, _Well hellooo handsome, double check. What could it be…?_ Suddenly I was ripped from my own head by a shrill whistle and a very loud, "Brianna!" _Here we go…_ I thought to myself with a sigh as I turned to come face to face with a highly amusing red-faced Perry.

"Newbie, you wanna run by me your theory about why my patient just thanked, "Dr. Dorian" for her fine care and treatment?", he asked, giving the characteristic flick of his nose. _Thaattt's not good._

"Uhh….well Dr. Cox I honestly haven't a clue--", but I was stopped mid sentence as I glanced down to check out Perry's rockin' bod and came face to face with his lab coat which was embroidered with "John Dorian, M.D." _Waaaiiittt, if he's John Dorian, then what the heck is with -my- lab coat? _I glanced down to see "Perry Cox, M.D." greeting me. I blushed for a moment and said, "Well…uhhh, guess we grabbed the wrong lab coats this morning?" I put my hands in the air in an innocent gesture.

He growled and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and dragged me off behind him, possibly to change, hopefully to take off more than just the lap coats~

**Turk P.o.v. **

Everyone in the hallway except for me and Carla gave J.D. a pitying glance and shook their heads. After watching V-bear get dragged off to destinations unknown I grinned to myself and did the "My man's gettin' some~" dance. Before, when Cox used to drag J.D. down the hall, I was worried about him coming to bodily harm and I'd run after them, now I know it just means that Cox has found some poor excuse to get the J-dizzle alone again. I mentally high fived my bro and turned back to the nurse's station. Carla was giving me a little grin

"So you're starting to get it?", she asked, standing on her tiptoes to give me a kiss.

"Yeah, I get it."

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =)


	18. Mètier

I know I know it's been FOREVER since I updated and I apologize profusely! It's been a hectic week or so with moving to a new state and getting set up. I may have to go back to my once a week policy due to school starting up again, but here's an update to you with love~.

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

DoctorStalker: Yeah, I think so too. I can just imagine the look on his face when he gets thanked as "Dr. Dorian". Priceless~ =).  
Black-Rose23: Haha yeah, I just figured that he would, he has a dance for everything.  
Yaoishoujo: Yeahh, J.D. is a little slow, but I love him anyways~ And thank you!  
Roseleaf: Huh? XD  
HotCrossPigeon: Hehe, I wonder what they're going to do? :3  
MissFlapjack: Aww you flatter me so! I try and keep them as in character as possible because I know that always brightened my reading experience of fanfics =). I'm so glad you like it!

* * *

**  
Mètier: an occupation, especially one in which one excels.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

There's this patient that I've been trying with everything I've got to help; mid thirties, three kids, beautiful wife, just put a down payment on a new house, great paying job…Everything was going uphill for this guy…except his body. His organs had begun to shut down one by one due to early onset Lupus. There was nothing we could do but try to get him transplant organs, but he wasn't anywhere near the top of the list and he didn't have much time.

I've refused to leave his side ever since he coded. We managed to stabilize him, but we know it's just putting of the inevitable…as per usual for us. It seems no matter how many people we save, eventually they're all going to be back here, and that time, or maybe it'll hold off til the time after that, but one of those times that person isn't going to walk back out. I tried to keep a stiff upper lip, remind myself why I became a doctor, but some days…you just want to give up.

At that moment, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I was in the on call room, and I just hoped to God it wasn't one of the patient's family members asking how he was. The truth is, he probably wouldn't last the hour, but I didn't think I could handle saying that out loud right now. I heard the gruff sigh that had always brought me relief in some form or another, but now it just reminded me of a man, like myself, who gave too much of a crap and got chopped down right along with his patients. He walked around the sofa I was sitting on and places his hands on my shoulders and for that one instant, I let go of all the pain and unfairness of fate and death, shrugged the world off my shoulders and just breathed for a moment.

"Sometimes that's all you gottta do Newbie.", he said quietly. I frowned in confusion and looked up at him.

"You said breathe." Talking while thinking…got it. I sighed and leaned into him,

"Why do I come in here Perry?" I asked in a voice that sounded far too old to be coming from me.

"There are some doctors that call being a doctor their 'job' or their 'profession' and they diagnose, they treat, they go home…but there are some doctors that it isn't their job, it's what they would be doing in this hell hole or out of it: helping people. Newbie, you come in here to give a shit about someone who could really use someone giving a shit right about now in their lives. You come in here to keep the rest of us sane when we're having days like these, and most of all; you come in here because you love what you do, and you're damned good at it.", he finished, never sliding his voice above the almost whisper that it had started as.

The sound of a pager is sometimes the loudest sound you think you'll ever hear, when a room is quiet, and you're waiting for someone to code, it still shakes you to the bone when you read the print across the screen in the dim, depressing light of the on call room "Code- Rm: 108".

There isn't anything I can do to extend his life for him…but I can make him a silent promise as I push the defibrillator into his room,

_Hard days are always going to be there, but as long as someone's there to remind me why I'm here, I'll never leave._

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round! :)


	19. Insouciant

I am soooo sorry about the lack of update. I haven't abandoned you I swears it!! I just have been

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

Black-Rose23: Hehe agreed~  
Andaere: Welcome back! *hugs abound* hehe, glad you like it, and yeah, I was watching that episode and grabbed me some inspiration.  
Yaoishoujo: Yes he is! And thanks~  
HotCrossPigeon: Thanks, I love your reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy.

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO EMO-BARBIE, WHO INSPIRED ME TO UPDATE! =)**

* * *

**Insouciant: Marked by lighthearted unconcern or indifference; carefree; nonchalant.**

**Dr. Cox P.o.v.**

The hospital is never a favorite place to be for anyone. Not the patients, not the staff, not even the rats like this hell hole, but there are certain people within that just make it worse than it already is.

There's the hypochondriac patient who is wasting your time that could be spent with the patient down the hall who is _actually_ about to code, the hapless intern who always needs you to go over and re-do anything they've just done half-assedly, and then there's the murse whose nose is always in other people's business…

I didn't know what was bothering Newbie for days. He just got this pathetic kicked puppy look on his face when he didn't think I was looking and it was beginning to annoy the crap out of me. I'd noticed he'd been spending some time with nurse what's-his-name, but I really hadn't paid much attention until Lisa had started sighing all over the place like some rejected school girl. _Then_ I took an interest.

I had just been minding my own business--like I ever minded anyone else's BUT my own, and reluctantly Newbie's from time to time--when suddenly I walked past a corridor and heard my name. I craned my head back to look and I saw that murse talking to J.D.

"I don't see how you stand it J.D. I mean, he's so…callous towards you. He calls you girls names even though you're supposed to be in an equal relationship."

"That's just a thing between us, Rick. I've explained it a thousand times…" he said, but goddamnit if he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"I'm just looking out for you J.D., I don't want to see you get hurt. He walks around here like he owns the place and treats you so indifferently, I would never even suspect that you two are _friends_ if I didn't know anything about it."

I was about done listening to this guy. "And just _what_ makes you think you _do_ know anything about it?" I asked, stepping into the hall. J.D.'s head was lowered and the murse was just staring at me like I'd grown another head.

"Thhaaatttt's right Mr. Busybody, nothing. Now SCRAM before I have you put on bed pan duty for the next year. Mr. Brusowicz has diarrhea and can't get up, so I'd watch it if I were you." I leaned over to him to whisper loudly in his ear, "Nurse Espinosa says it's projectile.". He ducked away and made his way down the hall as I forgot about his unimportant existence and turned to Newbie

"Is _that_ what's gotten your panties in a twist, Maggie?" He shrugged rather pathetically and I ran my fingers through my hair.

_I'm too old for this…_ I think to myself as I grab his wrist and pull him closer to me.

"Newbie…you know I'm not…good at those gestures of love and heart shaped chocolates…but…you have to know it's not just that I'm messing around with you." he nods, somewhat reluctantly.

"I know…how we are Perry. I love how we are…but sometimes it just gets so discouraging when people you barely even know say your boyfriend doesn't love you."

I looked up, startled, "Who said I don't love you?"

"People…", my eyes blazed.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter Perry….."

"It matters to me, I need to determine who it is that I need to shove my foot so far up their ass that they'll have toes for teeth."

"Forget about it.", he tries to pull away, but I'm faster.

"I love you.", he freezes. "I mean it J.D. Don't you dare expect me to ever say it agai--" I found myself once again with a mouthful of Newbie. It was very deja-vu to when I'd first found out he had a crush on me. When that kiss broke off, 8 months ago, he looked like he was about to wet himself. When this kiss broke off, he just looked content. I realized in that moment, that I wanted to be the one that put that look on his face. Always.

"Marry me."

* * *

Muhahaha cliff hanger? To be continued! What's scary is that the next word of the day determines J.D.'s answer. 0.o Hope it's not "Rejection" =0


	20. Acquiesce

The word of the day, BEAUTIFUL! I couldn't have asked for a better one to pop up when writing this. Dictionarydotcom is rooting for J.D./Cox. This has been proven.

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

* * *

**Acquiesce: To accept or consent passively or without objection**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

_WHAT?_--was the first thought that sprang to my mind when I heard that phrase. _Did I hear that phrase? I think I must have finally gone insane. There is no way I heard that right. He must have said "Larry me", like he wants me to throw a guy named Larry at him. That's much more probable than what I heard. Oh God he's just staring at me, say something J.D., anything but 'Banana Hammock'! Think…do you want to get married? _

_Do you want to spend the rest of your life with this man? _

_Your mentor, who you've known and worshipped for five years; who you've spent many nights ass deep in patients with, who's skin you've finally managed to crawl under, who gets your immediate undivided attention right when he enters a room, who can give you a mixed half complement and it still makes your heart soar, who holds you while you sleep despite saying he "doesn't cuddle", who loves you…_

"Yes."

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =D


	21. Tchotchke

Sorry I'm a little late (okay epicly late .), but research papers are evil.~

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

Synner23: Hehe thanks! And I agree, dictionarydotcom loves J.D./Cox. =)  
MissFlapjack: Oh my! (blush) Well, I have to tell you, I love you reviewers more than anything!! You keep me inspired and content.  
HotCrossPidgeon: Aww I love you!! Hehe, I really like writing these and I'm glad you're enjoying them.  
DoctorStalker: Your squees make me happeh, and we shall sort out lots of amusing wedding details in chapters to come. Muhaha =3.  
Renee: Thank you!! =)  
Yaoishoujo: Aww thanks!! The reviews make me get a happy high. =D

* * *

**Tchotchke: A trinket, a knickknack.**

**Dr. Cox P.o.v.**

Yesterday I did something totally irrational, completely insane, utterly nutters: I asked Newbie to marry me…and he said yes.

I was dumbfounded for a few moments. _Did I say that? Did HE say THAT? Are we doing this?_

Eventually I was able to wipe the shocked look on my face and take in the absolutely _elated_ one on J.D.'s. He looked like someone had just given him everything that he'd ever wanted and thrown in a labradoodle along with it. I realized that we were standing in the middle of the hospital still. No one was around though, and I thanked God for that one. It would be _hell_ trying to shake off the idiots that would think this episode meant that I'd gone soft. Thankfully, I'd already pretty much lost all my dignity around Newbie anyways, so that wasn't much of a loss.

This morning, I woke up, with my arm asleep due to J.D. having lain on it all night and thought to myself, _Am I really engaged to this?_ The answer I ended up giving myself was a resounding _yes_ after Newbie blinked for a moment in half-awake stupor and gave me the cheesiest grin I'd ever seen before planting one on my lips and falling asleep again almost directly on top of me.

I had always considered wedding rings to be preposterous wastes of time and money. With Jordan I'd tried to just get away with a cheap band, but she emptied my bank account on a diamond the size of a golf ball and it turned out that it didn't do a damned thing to help our relationship. I would avoid this wedding ring business altogether if I could, but I think I see the point of them now…because if that stupid little piece of gold means that Newbie belongs to me, then I don't think I'll be able to stop grinning like a moron every time I set eyes on it.

So now I'm standing here…in the middle of the afternoon on my one day off this week, at a jewelry store, buying an overpriced pair of rings, all for him. I made sure that they looked plain enough that I didn't get nauseous, but I inscribed J.D.'s with something on the inside of the band, just because honestly I couldn't deny myself the look on his face when he saw it.

_My Newbie._

* * *

_Reviews make the rockin' world go round~! =)_


	22. Alacrity & Equivocate

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

OH WOW!! It's been a long time since I've updated. Wheeewww, college is tough and doesn't leave much time for writing. =( Well, I've got two words of the day for you to make up for my absence. Thanksgiving break has given me a nice break =).

MissFlapjack: Hehe thank you!  
ITiffany19: Heh, it was dictionardotcom's word of the day, so I sure hope it's English XD.  
Mor: Aww, awesome! I love to give people dumb grins =).  
HotCrossPigeon: I try =D.  
Whats-up-people: Thankies!  
Yaoishoujo:-blushes- Thank you! Hehe thanks, research papers are from hell and I think Cox is a marshmallow on the inside too, he just won't show it much =). He doesn't have a bastard center with bastard sauce noooo ^___^.  
DoctorStalker: Squeeing is indeed fun and I'm glad I can allow you to have the pleasure =-). Glad you got a pick me up.  
Gummy bears: Thanks =).  
PeanutTree: I know right! His subconscious knows what's better for him anyways.  
Synner23: Thanks muchly!!  
Emo-Barbie: Really?? XD Yeah, that just popped into my head, but I may have been reading around and gotten subconsciously inspired. =X. Oopsie-daisy.

-le sigh of happyness- I love all you reviewers to bits!!

* * *

**J.D. P.o.v.**

**Alacrity - A cheerful or eager readiness or willingness, often manifested by brisk, lively action or promptness in response.**

I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. Wedding preparations are really hard, and I can see why Carla was ripping her hair out those months before her wedding, but I've been more productive this last month than I ever was.

It's been one month since Perry proposed and I've already gotten the caterer, the band--let's face it, it's not that hard to find Ted--, and the location booked. Perry and I are going to get married in this lovely church that I've always admired a few miles from our apartment. Perry wanted to get hitched at the courthouse with no ceremony or anything, but I think my whining really wore him down. Either that or the no sex for a month threat.

Either way, life could not _be_ any better and I actually _skipped_ into work even though I have a double shift today. Perry will be there with me all the way, and that's all I need.

* * *

**Dr. Cox P.o.v.**

**Equivocate: To be deliberately ambiguous or unclear in order to mislead or to avoid committing oneself to anything definite.**

Oh God what am I _doing_? Before all this started I'd never been uncertain of my decisions. A patient needed antibiotics or surgery, I signed off on it. I needed a vacation day or I was going to strangle all my interns, I took one. Jordan was being a she-devil, I got the holy water. Things were never so complicated before, what the hell happened?

The first thing I noticed after I proposed to Newbie--still entirely unbelievable-- is how goddamned springy his steps are. It's like he's floating on air, but I can't seem to catch the updrift. I don't know why, but I don't feel that dizzying elation that one is supposed to feel right after they get engaged.

Don't get me wrong, I don't regret proposing exactly, and my feelings for J.D. haven't changed at all, I just don't feel changed. It's like your eighteenth birthday, you think for the months before that you'll suddenly feel like an adult, but then the fateful day arrives and you still feel like a snotty little kid.

I'm beginning to wonder if this was the right choice for us. Before I married Jordan, there were all these dizzying emotions that left me feeling doped up on morphine and I don't have any of those. I always hated those, so I'm kind of glad, but if makes me wonder if it's a sign.

I don't want to worry Newbie. He hasn't noticed anything weird with me because we've been working so much lately, covering extra shifts to make enough money for the wedding, but he's sure to notice my indifference sooner or later when I don't have the ridiculous grin on my face like all the other grooms when we pick out china patterns.

We technically haven't set a date for the wedding, and I'm trying to keep off the subject as much as possible, but either he or his stupid friends will ask about it eventually, and I'll have to either circle my noose around a certain calendar date or tell Newbie that I need some time. I won't get married again without being absolutely certain. Divorce is too painful and I think it would hurt me more to lose J.D. than it did to lose Jordan.

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =)


	23. Solicitous

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

MissFlapjack - I know right, uber peaceful =).  
Yaoishoujo - Thankies!! Hehe, and yeahh, the boys have a lot going on in their heads right now, so it'll be fun to see what goes down.

* * *

  
**  
Solicitous: Manifesting, expressing, or full of care or concern.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

I have a sneaking suspicion either Perry is planning something huge and surprise-ish for my birthday that happens to be in a few weeks or he completely forgot about my birthday and has just been avoiding me like I have Ebola for some reason that I can't come up with right now. I'm leaning towards the latter, since Perry doesn't really _do_ birthdays.

It's not like he can really _avoid_ me seeing as we live together, work together, and do lots of naughty things together, but he seems so distant lately, and not his normal kind of no feelings crap, more like…feelings crap. I don't know, but it's driving me crazy.

"-y there Newbie, are you coming to lunch or are you just going to sit there and stare at that patient's chart, and by the way, that's not even your patient Carol, get it together now girl." my head snapped up and I looked down. _Hey, he's right! This is Dr. Mickhead's patient, whew, now I don't have to be the one to tell the poor bastard that he's got liver disease. In your face Mickhead!_

"Coming!" I shout down the hall towards Perry after I notice that he's already done his customary groan-n'-leave.

After we sit down with our lunches, Perry looks right at me and says, "Not that I really mind, but why so quiet Leslie? You usually make me want to dump out my bottle of water onto my tray and drown myself with your inane chatter. I eye him warily.

"What, I resist the urge, don't I?", he asks, giving his water bottle a contemplative glance. It's then that for some reason, I know what he's doing. He's trying to keep me talking, keep me distracted so I don't notice what's going on with him.

"Well, if you want me to talk…why have you been so distant and fidgety lately?", I asked.

"Never mind, lets get back to that awkward silence thing that we had going on a minute ago, that was nice."

"Perry…we have to tal-"

"Alright fine, I'll go get another bottle of water, I drank some of this already so now the water won't be deep enough."

"Perry! _Something_ is going on with you and I want to know what it is. We're not supposed to be so secretive anymore. I'm worried about you that's all…" he stared at me for a moment, blank faced, before yanking his tray off the table and whirling out of the cafeteria like a bat out of hell. I sat at the table, alone, with half the staff staring at me, thinking to myself: _Way to go J.D., you've really done it now._

* * *

Reviews make the rockin' world go round'! =)


	24. Temporize

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

Renee: Muhahaha, one of the many perks of being the author, but don't worry, I'm a sucker for a happy ending, so I won't leave the boys in angst-land too long =).  
Yaoishoujo: Cox? Discussing his feelings?? Hehe yeahh, about that…  
Whats-up-people: I most definitely shall! =D  
Kiwi-Satsuma: Awww thank you!! I'm always really flattered that I can make someone enjoy a pairing that they normally don't. Woot!  
LupineLover: Crazy as always XDD. =)  
Synner23: Hehe, yes of course he'll come back. I have to say, as much as depressing endings make me feel, I always like it when there's a happy one. =)  
Black-Rose23: Awww, thank you for being such a loyal reviewer. You make me all happeh inside. -hugs-.

* * *

_**Temporize: To be indecisive or evasive in order to gain time or delay action.**_

**_Dr. Cox P.o.v._**

I really didn't mean to storm out on the kid, I just couldn't think of anything to say, for once. He knows something's up, but he doesn't know yet what it is, hell, I don't know what it is really either, so I can't blame him for being confused.

For some reason I can't wrap my head around marrying him, even though it was so easy a few weeks ago. I don't know if it's cold feet, or just over thinking what should be something simple. I…like the kid. He's always running stupidly through my mind even when I'm supposed to be focusing on something else. I don't know why I suddenly feel trapped. It's like I just want to stall until the twelfth of never. I don't want to break up. God I sound like a woman. Just lookit what Fiona's done to me now.

My pager goes off and I groan. Which idjit decided to code during my lunch hour? I looked at it and saw that it was Newbie's number. I groan and run my hands through my hair; what could he possibly need now?

I call the number and he just says "Where this all started? Five minutes?" I grunt in affirmation and begin walking towards that hallway, usually pretty deserted since the coma patients were all in that corridor. The one where Newbie had his brain leave him briefly when he decided that it would be a good idea to kiss me. That first day, I had never felt so electrified when kissing someone as I had that day. It scared the ever-loving shit out of me, so I booked. Newbie, of course, fearing for his own safety, chose not to contact me over that weekend. I had done a lot of thinking that weekend. So much thinking about something as simple as a kiss. It had messed me up in the head, that was the only explanation.

Why was I feeling things for the kid when I had promised myself that after Jordan it would be nothing but mindless sex for me? Stupid Newbie and his working his way under my skin like ringworm.

When J.D. walked around that corner, looking dejected and a little scared, I knew what I had to do.

"Look, Perry, if you--", but that's about as far as he got before I shut him up much the same way he had first shut me up. Interruption can be such bliss.


	25. Quixotic

Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(

Music-is-luv: Since I missed your review for the last chapter, I am really sorry that I'm busy, I wish I could do nothing but write. =) And I shall marry you!! XD  
Kiwi-Satsuma: Aww I love that I've made a fan! =) Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside it does. =)  
Synner23: Thanks! I wish I could update more often, and when summer comes you all will be drowned with updates! Since I go to school where the Kentucky Derby is held, we all get out before the first weekend in May. It's convenient at times. =)

Well loves, I'm feeling particularly inspired this week…mainly because it's spring break and I have nothing else to do but apologize profusely for not updating in a century. I still am alive and love you all for bearing with me. =) I also acknowledge that I am inspired by a certain fic that I'm reading in the Scrubs fandom called My Unexpected Bad Habit and I have to say that I am in so much love with it that I felt like sharing the love with my loyal fans. Anyways, on with another update. =)

* * *

**Quixotic: Caught up in the romance of noble deeds and the pursuit of unreachable goals; foolishly impractical especially in the pursuit of ideals.**

**J.D. P.o.v.:**

Well, I've just been cut off in a most delicious way by Dr. Cox, and not that I'm complaining, just the opposite actually, but I know that we need to talk about this weird shizzle that's going on between us. I reluctantly leave my comfort zone of Perry's soft lips and settle into the discomfort zone which is serious conversation between us.

"Perry…not that I don't really love the attention…but we need to talk."

"I was sort of hoping you'd forget about that."

_I nearly did with you kissing me like that…_

"Is there something you need to tell me? I mean…These last couple of months have been the happiest of my life, just being with you Perry…and I just need to know…if it's been the same for you, or if it's all in my head…am I just dreaming this?" I asked softly, not really wanting the answer.

I heard the deep sigh that usually signaled that I was about to not get my way about something.

"J.D., I want to be with you. That's all that I'm sure about at this moment, and I'm being honest with you. No frills or razzle-dazzle here Newbie. I'm giving it to you straight, I'm scared, and I don't know what to do with myself. I still…want you. You don't have to worry about that. I just really don't know what in the hell is the matter with me."

That was probably the most emotionally honest response I was going to get, and I was grateful for it. I understood wedding-bells being confused for hell-hound barks because of Turk and Carla's engagement and how I had to comfort Turk when he started getting the cold feet…and look at them now.

"Perry…" I started, but then I had a better idea. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him close to reinitiate that kiss that I had interrupted so rudely moments ago. I think he gets the idea.


	26. Perpend

**Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(**

**A/N: It's summer at last!! =D I'll finally be able to update more often. **

**Yaoishoujo: Hehe, I know right?  
****Synner23: Aww, thank you! You make me blush. :D  
****Kattykitty: Thank you so much! Reviews like yours always make me smile and inspire me ever so much, and I'm loving MUBH so much that I could just e-hug you! =D  
****Passionate4pens94: Thank you! Always good to know that I'm still in character.  
****Black-Rose23: =)  
****Kiwi-Satsuma-: Thank you!**

* * *

**Perpend: To ponder; deliberate; to reflect.**

**Dr. Cox P.o.v. **

The only thing that sucks more than getting cold feet during an engagement is getting cold feet during an engagement and then having people constantly asking you if you've set a date yet. I've just now resigned myself to the astonishing fact that I want to spend some long-term part of my future life with Newbie, which I gotta tell ya, that one really threw me. If you'd told me two or three years ago that I'd be getting ready to pick out china patterns with my little gel-haired, frighteningly girly intern in a few years, I'd have laughed my ass off at you and then prescribed that you see a therapist for delusions. But now…I don't know what's going on with me anymore. I'm still the same constantly irritated, overworked, alcoholic man that I was before, but now rather than finding _everything_ that Clarice does annoying, it's only 99% of that time that the strange things he does are annoying and God help me if that other 1% of the time they aren't _-shudder-_ _cute_. His stupid little cheesy grin used to piss me off like no other, but then when it started being turned towards me, and when his eyes light up when I perform even the smallest gesture that shows that I care about him…God, I can't even get mad about the stuffed dog anymore, or about how Ghandi is always in my apartment now complaining about missing his "Vanilla Bear." Good Lord….I think it must be love, either that or the scotch has finally melted what was left of my brain. Either way, I suppose I'd better get used to the lovebirds' little sleepovers, they're about to become a permanent fixture in my life….Yeah, it's gotta be the scotch.

* * *

**Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =D**


	27. Eristic

**Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(**

**Syner23: Hehe, glad I haven't lost it. =) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!**

* * *

**Eristic: Pertaining to argument for its own sake only; arguing for the sole purpose of winning.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

"Turk, you can't be mad at me, I didn't do anything."

"Uh-huh, then where were you last night?"

"I was at home, I swear I just fell asleep!"

"Right, sure you did, that's what you'd like me to believe. You were with Cox, weren't you?"

"Well…I mean, he was _there_, but Chocolate Bear, he owns the place!"

"How could you J.D.!?"

"I'm probably going to regret this, but what in the seven hells are you two talking about?" Perry interjects.

"J.D. is a cheater!"

"I swear it wasn't like that, nothing happened. The T.V. wasn't even on, I swear!"

"Liar!"

"I always go to Turk's on Tuesdays to watch the new episode of Gilmore Girls, but last night I had just gotten off a double shift and I passed out on the couch, remember?" I said, looking at Perry for some support.

"Yeah, the nubile one was drooling on my throw pillows when I got into the door."

"You promise Vanilla Bear…?"

"Of course! I would never ever watch Gilmore Girls without you."

"I didn't watch it without you either, I recorded it on the DVR…wanna watch it after our shifts?"

"I would _love_ to."

"Oh dear Lord, this has got to be the most sickening thing I've seen today and I had to pop a boil on a 97 year old this morning." Perry said as he turned swiftly away from the nurses' station and walked down the hall.

"Don't listen to him Chocolate Bear, he's just jealous of our love~."

* * *

**Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =**)


	28. Irrefragable

**Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(**

**Thank you to my lovely loyal reviewers! You have no idea how much I adore you all!! =D**

**Synner23: Thanks so much! =)  
****Jenna the Wicked Lover: I concur completely! Love J.D./Cox and I love Turk and J.D.'s friendship so much!! Hehe thank you so much for the review, you're awesome.  
****Kiwi-satsuma-: Awww thank you, glad I can get you to giggle. :D I think aDorianable works just fine. Thanks for the review!  
****whats-up-people: Thank yous! =)**

* * *

**Irrefragable: Impossible to refute; incontestable; undeniable.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

After watching Gilmore Girls with my Chocolate Bear, I'm feeling rather cuddly and can't wait to get home to my Per-Bear; I hope I don't ever call him that out loud, he'd kick my ass from here to next week.

As I walk into the apartment, I notice it's dark, which is strange; Perry doesn't ever go to bed this early. I check in the bedroom and indeed it is unoccupied. I frown and walk into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk and I see a note on the fridge.

_Maria, _

_got called in, don't get your panties in a twist. Be home when Beelzebob decides to reopen the gates of hell. _

_-Cox. _

I frown in sympathy, it always sucks to get called back in after hours, especially at night after you've already gotten all comfortable. I did start to wonder why neither Turk nor I got called in though…

**Dr. Cox P.o.v. **

I can't believe I'm out at almost eleven o'clock at night trying to do this. It's so stupid I can hardly breathe. I'm out at ten minutes til eleven trying to get that stupid thing that I know he wants for his birthday. It's in four days and I won't have another time where I'm off and Newbie is away from the apartment for long enough for me to leave and come back. Hopefully he'll be asleep when I get back, I'm just lucky that Ghandi dragged him away for the evening for mani-pedis or something the like, I wasn't really paying attention to their increasingly high pitched voices when they were talking about it.

It's some kind of special midnight release…what kind of asshole releases something at midnight, you know who the only people out at midnight on a Wednesday night are? Bums that don't have jobs and idiots like me who are either completely insane or undeniably in love.

* * *

**Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =)**


	29. Muliebrity

**A/N: Thanks be to Vithian who inspired this update, and thanks to the Verizon folks for finally repairing my internet yesterday after a harsh two weeks without it. =) Enjoy loves!~**

**Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(**

**Reviews:  
****Synner23:Hehe, I think so too. =)  
****whats-up-people: Of course he does! The big ole' softy.  
****Black-Drazner- 1119: Thanks so much!  
****Vithian: Wow. 0.0 Thanks so much for your review, it got me off my arse and got me to update. Thanks so much for your review, you're amazing! -hug-**

* * *

**Muliebrity - Womanly nature or qualities.**

**Dr. Cox P.o.v.**

Whoever said that I wasn't marrying a woman was sorely, deeply, incredibly, extremely wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. More wrong than a first day intern who's trying to put a catheter into a patient with a sprained ankle. I just got out of the shower. A shower in which I usually don't pay much attention to the soap, because it's always my Irish Spring, which leaves me smelling like a something with testicles. I just got out of the shower smelling like lavender and boy am I pissed to high hell. That _girl_ that I'm for some reason allowing into my life has replaced the standard issue soap in my shower with lavender scented, ball-shriveling, chest-hair-dissolving _body wash_.

It's been creeping slowly into my apartment, right under my nose. Lavender soap, _cocoa butter_. God I can't even think it without shuddering in revulsion. There are throw pillows on my sofa, a new duvet on my bed, and hair products all over my bathroom counter where a toothbrush used to reside alone. I'm about ready to murder Clarissa and am headed towards the kitchen where the knives reside when I finally see where he is.

He's curled up on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn precariously perched on his chest and my son curled around his middle, dozing peacefully. They're watching some kid of children's movie that Jack's probably seen a thousand times, but J.D is laughing along with it, despite now having the ability to turn it off, like it's the first time he's seen it.

Well, I can't throttle him while my son is in the room, scarring for life and all that bullshit psychologists try and tell you. And I have to admit, the lavender smells good on him when he's trying to spoon with me and I'm-of course-not allowing it. Maybe I'll let him slide with it, as long as _I_ never end up smelling like anything less than the manly god that I am ever again, I think I can deal with the feminine touch that Janice has so humbly bestowed on my living quarters...

_But that cocoa butter has still just got to go._

* * *

**  
Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =D R&R**


	30. Vestigial

**Random Disclaimer Cause I Always Forget These: I do not own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Is my name Bill Lawrence? Well even if I changed my name to Bill Lawrence, I would sadly not be any closer to owning Scrubs. =(**

**A/N: Holy crap this is the 30th chapter, how crazy is that shit? AHH! I've never written anything this long before on here. I think I shall celebrate by just giving you the chapter. ^_^**

**Reviews:**  
**whats-up-people: Thanks! =) Glad you liked it. **  
**Black-Dranzer-1119: Hehe, I know. He's just a softy like that. ^_^**  
**BaneLupine: Aww, thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying them. **  
**Vithian: I love your long reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside.~ My word inspiration is dictionarydotcom's word of the day, so it is random, but sometime it's just AMAZING for this story. Hehe, you'll find out what Dr. Cox got J.D. very soon, and they were watching Finding Nemo, at least that's what they were watching in my brain. Thanks for the cookie, and I've gotten that comment before about the drinks, apparently I've ruined many a keyboard. -_- I love your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! **  
**DoctorStalker: Oh goodness it has been forever! I've missed your reviews and I'm glad you're back! **  
**Kiwi-satsuma-: It really is cute the way they interact, I'm glad you liked it!**  
**Synner23: hehe thanks!**  
**NeverThink: Ahhh YAY! I love when people branch out into pairings they don't normally read and when something I wrote made them like it! That's awesome and I'm so glad you read and enjoyed enough to review. Thanks so much! =D **

* * *

****

Vestigial - Pertaining to anything that is no longer present or in existence.

**Dr. Cox P.o.v.**

Having coffee with your ex is pretty much on everyone's list as an excruciating experience, but with me, it's more than just emotionally painful, I'm afraid this slag is going to rip my eyes out with her harpy claws.

Jordan and I are having coffee for the first time since she left me, for the first time since I've been with Newbie. We're trying to stick to casual conversation. Talking about Jack, the hospital, insulting Jordan's mother, you know, the basics. I can feel her skirting around the issue of Layla and I and for that I am eternally grateful.

"So Per, how are you and D.J. doing?" _That shrew._

"Fine." I answer and try to drown out my cursing of her with exceptionally hot coffee.

"Really? Just fine? I heard there were wedding bells. Really Perry? D.J.?"

"It's J.D." I spit at her, now cursing myself for being such a sap. What did I care if Jordan didn't get his stupid name right? It's not like _I_ call him by that anyways.

Jordan raised her eyebrow in that way that signified that she was really thinking about something,

"So it's not "Trisha" or "Newbie" anymore? It's J.D.?"

"Of course not. It's still "Betty-Ann", she didn't suddenly grow testicles." I grinned,

Jordan actually smiles at that, not a smirk of condescension or even a botoxed lip lift, but a real smile.

"You're happy, Perry…really happy."

"Yeah, I suppose I am. That's new, huh?"

"Then there's really nothing left for us?" there's a long pause where I try to think of something to say that doesn't make me sound like I lack testicles as well, but I'm rather failing.

"Jordan, you're the mother of my child, and in some sadistic way I'll always love you, but-"

"Shut up Perry." she says, but without any malice, which is in and of itself an oddity in Jordan's voice. "You're turning this into a chick-flick moment and that's definitely something that we don't do. Feel free to braid J.D.'s hair all you want, but if you start that crap with me, I'll end you."

"Ahh, damn it all. I am turning into a girl, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but it's good for you. Embrace the lavender bath salts Per."

"How did you know he uses lavender bath salts?" I suddenly grow very suspicious.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, this is rich! Oh I gotta find Kelso."

"Do it and I put your head on a pike, Slag."

I think Jordan and I are going to be just fine. If I don't put her in the morgue first.

* * *

**Reviews make the rockin' world go round! =) Please R&R. **


	31. Beguile

**(A/N): I am SO sorry I left you guys for so long. College has been eating my life…I should be posting more regularly now!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, is not mine.~**

**Reviews:**

**Tiva-Jisbonxxx: Cavort is a great word! And thank you so much.**

**Slayerq2000: D'awww, thanks!**

**SmileSusieQ: *Beams***

**Shika-E.S.W: Yes, yes he is. =)**

**Ban-chan100: I will! Even though this is quite late. –shifty eyes-**

**Bad marisa: You make me blush! Thank you.~**

**Vithian: Thank you, you are awesome.**

**BaneLupine: I got that one right out of the show. XD "Slag is kinda his pet name for me."**

**NeverThink: Thank you! I liked that line as well, and you're awesome. Always makes me happy to get someone to read a fic outside their normal pairings. =)**

**Kiwi-Satsuma: I love her too. I think she's fantastic.**

* * *

**Beguile: To influence by trickery, flattery, etc.; mislead; delude.**

**J.D. P.o.v.**

So I've finally got the perfect way to make Perry set the date…and I've got the perfect date too. The date that I first kissed him. I like the completed circle feeling and plus it's just a lovely date anyways…I always pictured myself in a December wedding, out in the snow, but Turk will just have to get his Icee on to substitute for our planned snowball fight at the reception.

I made a nice dinner for Perry, no candles or music or anything that would make him suspicious, but just an awesome dinner and his favorite scotch laid out for when he gets home.

* * *

"What's all this Newbie?"

"All what? I just made dinner."

"You _just_ made steaks cooked perfectly with garlic mashed potatoes and my favorite scotch? Right…what did you do now? Please just tell me that Jack didn't break the television again.

"Nothing like that Perry…just…enjoy, ok?"

"If this has roofies in it, I'll kill you."

After successful infiltration of Perry's comfort zone via his favorite food, favorite scotch, watching a hockey game with him, and a heated and outstanding love-making session I think it's finally time…

"Hey…you still awake?"

"Mmmhm…"

"How about October?"

"October? The month or is that some new ridiculous name for one of our colleagues?"

"The month…You know…for the wedding. It's when I first kissed you, on the 17th. That's when I want to get married."

His eyes flutter closed for a moment and I'm afraid that I didn't get enough scotch into him for this fluffy stuff.

"Alright J.D. October 17th it is. I have…fond memories of it myself. Nothing like a good wedding to kill those off." He says, but his voice is light with sleep and even a hint of satisfaction.

I did it! I successfully infiltrated Perry-ville and got him to set a date. Plus he'll never figure out my dastardly plan.~

* * *

Reviews, much like fat bottomed girls, make the rockin' world go round.~ =D


End file.
